


No Happily Ever After

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah wants Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Happily Ever After  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lilah Morgan (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce/Lilah Morgan implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 208  
>  **Summary:** Lilah wants Wesley.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 18](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1770611.html) at 
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/650309/650309_original.jpg)

There was just something about Wesley.... He had always been cute in a boyish sort of way but now there was more to him than that not only was he ruggedly handsome but he wore danger around him like a cloak and she couldn’t help but be drawn to him.

Lilah quickly swallowed a laugh before it could escape. She wasn’t drawn to Wesley. No that was too tame a phrase for the things she felt for him. She couldn’t quite name them but she knew it wasn’t love. Of course it wasn’t. Evil didn’t get a happily ever after. That was the rule. And there was no denying she was evil. Besides she was too smart to ever allow herself to give a man that much control over her. She was the one who was always in control and she liked it that way.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she let her eyes roam his body. But every once in a while it didn’t hurt to let him think he was the one in control especially if it got her what she wanted. 

And she wanted Wesley naked in her bed.

That was the only happy ending she needed.

At least for now.


End file.
